SPARTAN-118
SPARTAN-118 was a SPARTAN-II (Class-I) who served in the Human-Covenant War, from 2525, though 2557. Early Life Shawn Peterson was born on Earth in 2511, in Mosgial, in the former country of New Zealand. His parentswere amazed at how quickly he learned to walk, talk, and become independent. He, however, became a loner after the kids regarded him as a "special kid" or worse. He was also bullied, which eventually caused him snap. While Doctor Halsy was preparing to approach and interview Shawn in 2517, he had been sitting on a bench, reading a book, until a older child came up to him and began demanding money. Shawn refused, which earned him a punch in the gut. Shawn became enraged by this thoughtless action and, without a hint of hesitation nor remorse, beat the kid into bloody submission. This alone practically earned him a slot in the SPARTAN-II program. SPARTAN-II Project Training Shawn-118 was abducted from his family and was recruited into the SPARTAN-II project. Shawn was replaced by a flash-clone that died a few weeks later. He trained with the other SPARTANs and became the prime Demolitions and Medium-range expert. He was also good with electronics. Even back in basic, he was a loner. He got along with other recruits, but he had only one or two real friends. He did his best, but did not socialize much with the other recruits. Argumentation When the SPARTAN-IIs were given the augmentation, he was one of the slightly less lucky ones, although he survived. His bones were extremely brittle as a result of the procedure and he required special surgery, a bone marrow transplant, and specialized shots and care to recover. After a couple of painful and agonizing months in hospital, rejoined the SPARTAN-IIs. The list of drugs used were the same given to all the other SPARTAN-IIs. Service Quick Overview His favorite weapons were the BR-55 ,the M-19 SSM Rocket launcher, and the trusty Colt M1911 .45 pistol as a side arm. In place of the MJLONIR armor, he has modified MJLONIR Mark V armor that is painted almost exactly like an ODSTs (Shawn did this to raise moral in the ship he was in. He also did this to not call as much attention to himself when fighting on the ground). Shawn also had few friends. Reach Regarded as a loner, he was often picked to do long tours with battle groups, which explains why he did not die at Reach. As he was shipping out on Taskforce Iowa (which was shipping out to deal with the surge of Rebel activity around the Sol System) a mere hour after the conference about capturing a prophet, and was not going to be available to be a part of the mission to capture a Prophet, he received his MJLONIR Mark V armor just before the others. This is also why he has MJLONIR Mark V armor, even after the HCW ended (although, after Shawn-118 got back to Earth, he received the newer MJLONIR Mark VI armor). However, Shawn had something few other SPARTANs had; Morals and dreams. He wanted a family more then anything else in the world. He also had a god and went to Church, something few SPARTANs ever even thought of, and was a devout Christian. His few friends, all of which, with the exception of two, were marines, went to Church with him. He was very loyal to the UNSC before the Human-Covenant war, but over the years, began to learn about the atrocities the UNSC committed and how ONI covered them up. This anger him, and his allegiance wavered. He remained with the UNSC only to save humankind, not because he cared for the UNSC. Mental Report Shawn was a highly reliable soldier. He would follow almost all orders to the letter, but would downright refuse others. Orders he would 'downright refuse' were cold-blooded murder and torture of civilians that knew information. Those made him an unfavorable choice for ONI operations. He also refused to kill beings without a just cause; although, he would kill for self-perversation and the protection of others. He had little tolerance for impoliteness, and prefed a firefight over a political debate. He also put his morals first. Operations *All history prior to 2534 to 2535 is classed under '' *2536:Battle of the UNSC Ever Vigilant -Outcome:Victory *2536:Conflict of Arkansas II -Outcome:Victory *2537:Battle of Paris IV- Outcome:Strategic Defeat *2543:Battle of New York- Outcome: *2547:Battle the Alaska Colonies- Outcome:Victory *2549:Battle of the 'Lost' Colonies- Outcome:Victory *2552:Battle to save the Two Drink Minimum -Outcome: *2552:Battle of the Orion Nebula -Outcome: *2552:1st Battle of Earth -Outcome:Undetermined **Battle of Madagascar -Outcome:Defeat **Battle of Pearl Harbor -Outcome:Victory *2552:2nd Battle of Earth -Outcome:Strategic Victory **Battle of Sydney -Outcome:Victory **Battle of Canberra -Outcome:Victory **Battle of Berlin -Outcome:Defeat **Battle of Canberra Station -Outcome:Victory Retirement History from 2555 to 2607 Shawn was different, even as a SPARTAN. He was not happy in the military, with all the rules and regulations, but, later, he was not happy being a civilian, because of the boring mundane jobs that civilians do. The fight to leave the UNSC Shawn felt that he had had enough of the UNSC by the end of the Human-Covenant war. He was emotionally scared from all the killing he had done, and all he wished to do was to retire. So he requested to retire, and recived a nasty letter back, satating he was UNSC property and was not allowed to retire. He got angry, and bought it up with the Admiral Hood, who, having being saved by the SPARTANs dozens of times, approved Shawn-118 and any other SPARTAN interested in retiring, to retire. All other surviving SPARTANs refused. On account of what he did in the UNSC during the war (and who he was, for that matter), SPARTAN-118 was allowed to keep his MJLONIR Mark VI armor and his weapons, on the terms that, should war erupt again, he would serve the UNSC again. He agreed to the terms and left the UNSC. Civilian life Shawn adopted his original name, Shawn Peterson, and became a Police Officer on Earth. He never did get what was with the 'Officer' instead of 'Enlisted'. He served as a cop in the Chicago area, which was badly bombed during the war. As a result, tons of crime emerged during the rebuilding. Peterson shot and killed a couple dozen armed criminals during his 4-year job there. He was obviously different then most cops, as he patrolled with a BR55 and his trusty .45 instead of merely a M6 pistol. He decided at the end of the 4 years he did police work, that it was just too easy. He decided to do something harder...like learning how to fly starships. Adventure in Retirement Using his 'negotiation skills', he bought a Freighter. Using his SPARTAN status again, he got his vessel overhauled into a semi-Corvette with 4 Archer Missile pods and 2 CIWS systems for defence. He employed a couple of his surviving marine friends into running the ship. Together, they transported material around the Galaxy, and Shawn eventually got used to the idea of civilian life. He worked out, and always kept his MJLONIR Mark VI by his side, for his ship was boarded more then once. Those few times, a few pirate ships exploded, and a few dozen pirates were killed. However, due to the 'illegal action' he did against the boarding pirates, he was stripped of his ship, and send to court for 'murder'. Eventually, thanks to high-ranking Naval officers, who were aware of his SPARTAN status, removed him from the court and he escaped criminal charges. Fate Shawn, now sufficiently tired of his boring civilian life, and appealed by Military service once more, rejoined the UNSC as a Command Master Chief Petty Officer, his old rank.